A runtime environment on a mobile device consists of a variety of native services and applications that are embedded into the mobile device operating system. For example, in the Android operating system, there are predefined services for specific applications such as Google Search and Google Navigation, and the policy framework is hard coded. The services and policy framework embedded within mobile device operating system are pre-defined and not extensible to be modified/updated by third party applications, which makes it impossible to easily modify or update the operation of the device to accommodate new applications.